Beautiful
by LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3
Summary: A song-fic about Percy and Annabeth, Song: Beautiful by Megan Nicloe


_**She read me the note he left on her bed  
Snuck in her room right after she left  
And put petals on the ground  
Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall  
I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love  
And where is he now  
**_

Annabeth sat on her bed and sighed. Her older half sister Megan had walked into the cabin to find her boyfriend Sam had left her a note saying to meet him at the beach, not only that, he had left petals on the ground as well! So now the room REEKED of roses! She walked over to the window to let some fresh air in when she saw Austin son of Apollo and Georgia daughter of Demeter walking towards the fields her head on his shoulder and holding hands.

'Will I ever fall in love?' she asks herself

'Where is he now?'

_**She's with him, I'm in the back seat  
Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing  
And I've never been where they are**_

Percy sighed, they, meaning Paul, Sally and Percy were driving to the museum of Politics (it even sounds boring) Paul was driving, Sally was in the passenger seat so Percy was stuck in the back seat. Paul had just told some lame joke (What do clouds were under the shorts? Thunderpants!) And Sally was laughing quite loud, he wished he could have someone to tell lame jokes to and they will always laugh. He's never been where they are.

_**wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful**_

Sometimes Annabeth wishes that someone would be her prince charming. She wants to be blown away to be swept off her feet, but she knows that will never happen, she wants to be lost in love, to be a dream come true, she thinks about this while reading her book – Twilight, yes she is that desperate, but most of all she wants to be called beautiful.

_**Friday night she wore his jersey to the game  
In the front row screamin out his name  
As he turns to her and smiles  
Every where I look people holding hands  
When am I gonna get my chance at love  
My chance at love**_

Percy decided to go to the football match on Friday, bad idea. He swore half of the people there were girlfriends of the team wearing their jerseys and in the front row screaming their names! So Percy went home, he couldn't stand being there another minute. Another bad idea. Was it valentine's day? Because the only people he saw on the way home were couples holding hands. When's he gonna get his chance at love?

_**Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting  
Try to pretend but it's not working  
I just wanna be where they are  
**_

The good news: Annabeth got to leave camp!

The Bad news: she had to accompany her little half sister on her first date with a boy.

She didn't talk to them once during the movie but it was hard not to notice the way she leaned into him when he put his arm round her, and she couldn't wait for someone to do that to her.

_**I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful  
**_

Percy wanted a girlfriend, he wanted someone to blow away to sweep off their feet but deep down he knows that will never happen, he wants to be lost in love he wants to be scared of how strong he feels for her, he wants to call her beautiful.

_**My heart is waiting for your love  
My hand is waiting for your touch  
My lips just wanna be kissed by you**_

They both have a hole in their hearts waiting for someone's love

Every time they look at their hands they image someone else holding it

They want to have their first kiss

_**I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful**_

They both want to be loved.


End file.
